<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Self Love is Better Together by Rocketstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874156">Self Love is Better Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketstar/pseuds/Rocketstar'>Rocketstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Boys, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cute, Drug Use, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, Large Cock, Lube, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild S&amp;M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Origin Story, References to Drugs, Romance, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketstar/pseuds/Rocketstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my pair from my story <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767285/chapters/70541790">Two Young Fools</a> you don't have to read the main story to get this one. <br/>This is more based on Ash's perspective. A plan to have a nice casual day turns sexual when Ash reveals his bottle of Lube.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Self Love is Better Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>things to know:<br/>Some spoilers for “two young fools, but not really.<br/>The two characters are runaways who meet in a small fishing town and fall in love after some trials and hardships, and there are supernatural elements. this story takes place after when they already are together, I see them being around 18/19 in this story. I follow common folklore about werewolves. <br/>Also one of my characters is a werewolf and I put in some werewolf stuff, just sprinkle it in. There is a slight story but gets pretty smutty about mid-way through. hope you enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash took a deep breath, clenching tight onto the handles of the plastic bag. He made his way up to the front door. He contemplated knocking but settled on just barging in. He twisted the handle and flung the door wide open.</p>
<p>Everett was by the door, his black converse untied and hooked on his fingers. He was wearing his usual corduroy jacket and a pair of thin casual slacks in a dark chocolate colour. His eyes were wide. He blinked a few times.</p>
<p>“I was just about to meet you outside? “Everett finally said, still standing stiff in the same position. Ash shrugged. He Slipped his way inside and closed the door behind him. Everett finally broke, his body wobbling as he tossed his shoes to the side. One corner of Ash’s mouth peeked up, casually commenting on how he got here early. </p>
<p>The two stood at the doorway for a moment. Everett’s hands were moving from his pockets to his side, his shoulders down and stiff. He kept looking at Ash then back down. His mouth parted, his tongue pressed against his teeth. He let out a deep breath before closing his mouth tight. Ash let out a huff, slipping forward and gripping Everett’s shoulders, the plastic bag swishing from side to side, still in his hands. He kissed Everett softly but firmly, a quick peck. Ash leaned back again.</p>
<p>“if you want to kiss me, you can,” he explained while letting go of Everett. Everett nodded, slipping around and inviting Ash in. It couldn’t be called anything but a room. It was tiny and overall pretty empty. It did look as if Everett was trying to furnish his place more, based on the last time Ash saw it. He had added a desk and an office chair. The kitchen area now had a few stools and a thin table. However, what helped give the space some character was the large canvases lying around, some half-painted, none on the wall yet. They were rather colourful, and all depicted the same scene--a field of flowers, bright orange peonies in tall sun-bleached grass. Ash was elated to see Everett was painting. He was extraordinarily talented, bringing joy to his dreary living situation. What didn’t bring joy was his sad tiny bed, sitting like a brick in the corner. Not even a small child would be comfortable on that thing, let alone a grown man. Ash just shook his head, honestly a little offended by it, and it wasn’t even his bed. </p>
<p>Ash lifted his arm with the bag and reached into it, pulling out a white bottle. He shook the bottle from side to side, the contents making a rattling sound.</p>
<p>“thank you,” Everett sighed. Ash let out a slight smile and handed him the bottle. It was some painkillers. Ash swept the bag to the side, tucking it on the counter and out of sight. Everett was too focused on opening the bottle to notice. </p>
<p>“how much do I owe you?” Everett asked while shaking two white tablets into his palm. Ash shrugged, to Everett’s annoyance. He repeated himself.</p>
<p>Ash let out a sigh. “like ten bucks.”</p>
<p>“that’s all?” Everett furrowed his brow.</p>
<p>“there was a sale,” Ash lied. Everett went along with it, slipping the pills in his mouth as he fumbled to get his wallet out. As he did, Ash slipped his boots off and casually strolled around the tiny room before landing on the little bed, flopping down with a slight bounce. Everett was still struggling with finding the correct change, but Ash wasn't in any rush. They had planned to head out somewhere, but Ash was enjoying just watching Everett.</p>
<p>Everett had a soft voice, it was low but not too brassy, and every now and again, he had a slight hiccup. It was calming and charming in an innocent way. Ash knew Everett didn’t find himself attractive, but Ash would beg to differ. Maybe at first, Ash wasn’t sure what to think of him. Everett was awkward, still is, and he wore that awkwardness in every way. Everett was tall, taller than Ash, and Ash himself was known for being tall. But with that height, he would teeter, stumbling around Instead of walking. Everett had broad shoulders that he couldn’t fill; maybe if he wasn’t so sick, he could have. Ash could tell Everett would have had a firm stance, he had long limbs and large hands, he was built with bulk in mind. However, it was replaced with bruises and torn flesh where there should have been muscle and fat.</p>
<p>When Ash learned Everett was a werewolf, he read everything he could about them. In the pages of old books, and thank goodness he could read French because the information differed. The only thing that was set in stone was that it’s considered a sickness. In some cases, a disease, Ash was defensive when he read this, but after reading more, he could see why they labeled it as such. A werewolf’s bite is toxic. The saliva is venomous. Most people die a slow, painful death, but the odd few survive, but now their blood is thoroughly corrupted. The properties change entirely. Their blood is poison, and when in their turned form, they are at peak ability, but when they are just human, their own blood makes them sick. Some choose to quickly amputate after being bitten; some don’t have that luxury. Ash has seen Everett’s scar, it’s on his upper thigh and up to his pelvis and abdomen. It should have pierced the artery there. He was young, that bite should have killed him, but it didn’t.</p>
<p>It’s painful to look at him sometimes, and the problem lies that Ash can’t stop looking at him. He had a face that Ash could stare at forever. It was stupid, the fact that Ash was so infatuated with this tall awkward teen.</p>
<p>Everett got out the correct amount of money. He slipped it on the counter and warned Ash to remember it. Ash just let out a laugh, holding himself up with his hands, casually sitting. He had moved his focus to one of the paintings when he had heard a crinkle. Ash swung his head to Everett, who was at the counter. He was pawing at the plastic bag.</p>
<p>“What did you get?” Everett asked curiously.</p>
<p>“nosey, aren’t you?” Ash leaned up. He was attempting to act cool, but inside he was slightly worried. “It’s kind of embarrassing,” Ash could feel his ears burn somewhat. Everett nodded.</p>
<p>“in that case, it’s okay,” Everett stepped away. He kept looking back as he made his way to the door, picking up his shoes, stating that maybe they should head out. Ash could feel his body get weak slightly.</p>
<p>“you can look,” he interjected.</p>
<p>Everett jolted his head up, looking back to the bag.</p>
<p>“really?”</p>
<p>Ash nodded. Everett shuffled his way to the counter, opening the plastic bag slowly and fishing out whatever was left inside. He lifted a small thin bottle, sleek and black. Ash observed him as he examined the bottle. Everett’s eyes went wide, his face a deep red. He darted up. Ash let out a grin, his face a little red as well.</p>
<p>“Why do you have lube!” Everett bleated.</p>
<p>Ash sank his head as he let out a chuckle, amused by Everett’s response.</p>
<p>“Why are you shocked? We’ve had sex,” Ash asked softly. Everett looked flustered, and his eyes were looking down now. His face was burning and his eyes wide. He agreed to Ash’s statement but couldn’t think of a response. There was a moment of silence before Everett looked back up to Ash.</p>
<p>“So why were you hiding it?”</p>
<p>Ash pursed his lips. He really couldn’t slide anything past him. Ash admitted that he didn’t intend on Everett seeing it because it was just for himself. Everett squinted his eyes, and It looked as if his brain had short-circuited. Ash could only sympathize. He was the same. He was confused about all this strangeness, like sex, love, relationships, and even his own lust.</p>
<p>The room started to feel warmer. Ash could feel a slight tingle flutter through his body, growing as it went. He smacked his lips a few times, unsure if he wanted to say what was flooding his mind.</p>
<p>“Do you want to watch?” Ash stuttered on his own words, and his body was burning. Everett blinked a few times and cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me spell it out,” Ash blushed. He directed Everett over to him and to sit on the ground. Everett quickly obeyed. He was sitting in front of Ash, who was still on the tiny bed. It was the fastest Ash has seen Everett. The bed squeaked under him as he adjusted his weight, his hands tugging at the zipper of his distressed black jeans. Ash took a deep breath as he unzipped them, lifting his hips so he could drag them down. Everett was watching with a dazed expression.</p>
<p>Ash finished tugging off his jeans, slipping them to the side, and quickly did the same with his underwear. He hesitated at first, but in the end, he stripped them off. Ash had crossed his legs, tucking them up so Everett couldn’t see anything. There was a slight panic in Everett’s eyes, an eagerness that was dominated by his lust. Ash waved his hand upwards, gesturing to toss the bottle up to him. Everett did so, still watching keenly.</p>
<p>He was on his back, holding himself up by leaning on his elbows. His legs flopped open and up. Ash was entirely on display, raised on the shitty little bed like a pedestal. Everett let out a deep exhale through his nose. Ash undid the plastic wrapper and opened up the bottle. Turning it upsidedown and watching the clear, slippery jelly flow on his fingers. It was cold and wet, some sliding off his fingers. Looking down, Ash could see the wide eyes and the desperate state of Everett. He told Everett he could take off his pants if he wanted to. Everett didn’t waste any time getting on his knees so he could pull off his slacks that had gotten rather tight at the crotch area. He was up enough that Ash could see his underwear slipped down, his erect cock bouncing up. Already it was wet at the tip. Everett was looking down, his hand making its way to relive his throbbing manhood. Ash let out a smirk.</p>
<p>“You can’t touch yourself.” He barked. Everett looked up; he was biting his lip. “You can’t touch yourself. You have to sit and watch,” Ash demanded. He had become drunk with the control. Everett rested back down, and he was practically panting.</p>
<p>Ash lifted one leg, letting the other fall slightly to the side. His hands made their way down, but to Everett’s shock, it wasn’t to Ash’s dick. Instead, his fingers went further. He let the cold lube drip off his fingers and around his ass. He was rubbing his whole hand up and down a few times, brushing against his entrance. Ash’s cock was resting against his abdomen, twitching, and burning. He wanted so bad to jerk himself but resisted. He let out a deep breath, pushing his slick ring finger against his anus. He felt as his body tensed up, but he started to feel the warmth after some determination. Ash’s toes curled slightly. He let out a soft gasp. Thanks to the lube, he had gotten his entire finger inside. He could feel himself pulse and constrict.</p>
<p>His legs opened wider as he started to pull his finger out gently, but before exiting, he pushed it back inside. He did this a few times. His face had gotten so hot and his mind a little blurry. And without even thinking, a second finger slipped inside. Ash let out a moan, his body arching up slightly and his hips bobbing up and down. He was pumping his two fingers inside more aggressively. Hearing the sloppy sound as he fucked his own ass.</p>
<p>Everett popped up slightly. He was in a trance, his hands gripped tight on the bed, desperately trying not to touch his aching dick. He was letting out slight whimpers.</p>
<p>“does it feel good,” he asked, his voice was trembling. Hearing Everett’s voice made Ash pump inside harder, imagining his thick cock. Hot and throbbing, ramming into him and filling him up. His eyes closed, his teeth gritted.</p>
<p>“It feels strange, but I like it,” Ash gasped. Everett inhaled, a soft “fuck” leaving in a whiny breath. Ash flinched. He could feel the warm hands of Everett gently grip his inner thighs. Ash peeked down. He could feel the warm breath of Everett so close to him. His hand was trailing from his thigh to Ash’s erect penis. Ash let out a groan; Everett started to jerk him, pumping his hand slightly, but he seemed hesitant. His face got closer.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Everett admitted, his breath humming on Ash’s cock, sending twinkles of pleasure down his spine.</p>
<p>“Just do it,” Ash cried. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. Everett’s lips gently pressed against his tip, and his hands were stroking softly up and down his shaft. Ash’s eyes went wide. He felt as if his whole body was about to melt. Everett opened his mouth and slipped it down around his cock. It was warm and wet. Everett lowered down more, slipping his hand away so he could push down more. Ash let out a moan as his fingers slipped out of his ass. His hands clutched the bedding as he dropped entirely on his back.</p>
<p>“you can touch your cock now,” Ash moaned. Everett was bobbing his head up and down. Before His hand trailed away, he grabbed the sleek black bottle of lube lying beside Ash. He slipped it down and off the bed. And in no time, Ash could hear Everett let out a muffled moan along with an aggressive fapping sound.</p>
<p>Everett opened his mouth wider, pushing down. He let out a gag as he reached the base of Ash’s dick. Everett took a deep breath through his nose before bobbing his head up and down again. Ash was in heaven when he felt something touch his ass. Everett had put more lube on his fingers and, without any warning, rammed two fingers into Ash.</p>
<p>“Fuck!”</p>
<p>Everett was thrusting his fingers into Ash as he sucked on his cock. His other hand was down, jerking himself. Ash flung his hands into Everett’s hair, tangling into his auburn waves. His back arched up, his toes curled, and his thighs were trembling. He could feel Everett’s long fingers pushing deep inside, making his insides turn.</p>
<p>Everett lifted his mouth up and off, a string of saliva mixed with cum trailed from the tip of Ash’s penis to Everett’s lips. It broke once Everett stood up, his fingers exiting Ash’s wet twitching anus. Ash peeked down at Everett’s cock, large, erect, and dripping with pre-cum. He could almost see the puffs of warm air radiating from it. Twitching and desperate, he was about to explode.</p>
<p>“Just put it inside, you bastard,” Ash barked. His face was wet with a mixture of sweat and tears. Everett leaned forward, his cock sliding in right away. Ash let out a loud groan. It was burning, tight, and bulging inside. Everett started to thrust, turning Ash’s insides. It felt like it was reaching his stomach. His thrusts were fast and not in any rhythm.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I’m going to cum,” Everett cried. He let out deep moans, and Ash followed. The bed was loudly squeaking and thudding against the wall as he thrusted. He pushed farther in, Ash’s body jolting up and down and his penis bobbing. One more cry was all it took, Everett pulling his cock out. Streams of thick hot cum streamed onto Ash’s stomach. Everett’s body jolted with each squirt. Ash clenched his jaw, his body tense as he let off a few pumps of thick sticky cum as well.</p>
<p>Ash’s body went limp, his head heavy on the bed before tilting his neck up. He peeked down at the mess that was all over his chest and stomach. Luckily his shirt was pushed up, and he was only hoping he didn’t get any cum on it. Everett snapped back to reality. He was standing up straight.</p>
<p>“I’ll grab you a towel!”</p>
<p>Ash let out a chuckle, watching Everett stumble half-naked across the room to his small bathroom.</p>
<p>The two cleaned up and got back to looking as they did. But the shaking in Ash's legs made it so he could barely stand let alone walk. the two thought it best to stay in for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, tell me what you think, or not that's okay too, next chapter of Two Young Fools should be out by the end of this weekend.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>